Demon Command
Demon Command is a race of Command creature primarily in the Darkness Civilization. Nomenclature Demon Command evolution creatures have (Akuma-shin) meaning "Demon God" in their names. *This has been translated as "Lord of Demons" or "Master of Death" in the TCG. In Episode 2, Light Civilization demon commands appeared and were named after Mystery Novels. They featured (Itsuwari no Rasetsu) in their names. *''Codefight'' is written above it in katakana. Story Demon Commands are the most powerful warriors in the Darkness civilization. Scarce in number, they are a race created by Dark Lords using their most advanced secret technology. Each Demon Command has a unique shape (beast, human, bird, etc.) and has specialized abilities according to the creature. They are able to draw power from the corpses of their enemies. Since they are made only of bone, they are the least susceptible to decay and corrosion. While they are extremely powerful, they are not the leader race of the darkness civilization and are only the equivalent of a high-rank military general of their civilization. They still have to follow orders from Their governors. However, as the leader of the Darkness Civilization, Tyrant Black Monarch is a Demon Command as well and evolves from one, it is possible that they and the Dark Lords share the same lineage. In Episode 2, Suspense converted Demon Commands of the Darkness Civilization into the Light Civilization with most Demon Commands at that time have themes based on mystery and detective fictions. Zeta-File, Zenith of "Mystery" is the zenith who leads Darkness Demon commands, but there are no darkness demon commands who are also Unknowns or Unnoises. Light Demon Commands are one of the two Unknown races which remained "Codename" for the rest of Episode 2. Light Demon Commands are confirmed to be surviving in the Duel Masters world despite their seeming defeat along with Darkness Angel Commands according to the flavor text of Kanzencrime, Criminal Nobleman. In Revolution, Demon Commands appear as Invaders and are based on horror movies just like the rest of the Darkness Invaders. Unlike previous Demon Commands, they have a higher-tech standard, capable of wielding weapons out of the technology standards of their usual counterparts, such as chainsaws. They are supported by Funky Knightmares. In Revolution Final they are based on hell and are teamed with Darkness Initials. This time they are supported by Dark Knightmares. However, they later swapped roles with Demon Command Dragons which switched sides to the Initials while the Demon Commands switched sides to the Revolutionaries. In the Duel Masters and further blocks, Demon Commands are either fused with Misfortune Demon Mafi Gangs or appear as isolate creatures. Support :See also: Support for Command creatures Supporting Cards that support Demon Commands Non-Darkness Demon Commands Cards that support non-darkness Demon Commands Supported Cards supported by Demon Commands Non-Darkness Demon Commands Cards supported by non-darkness Demon Commands Anti-Demon Command Cards Evolution Creatures Creatures that evolve from Demon Commands Name Categoriess *Ganveet *Reaper *Zeta Families *Ballom Example Trivia So far each pair of Masters Chronicle Deck and Chronicle Legacy Decks have at least 1 main card related to the Demon Command race. *2015 set: Bolmeteus Black Dragon in DMD-24 *2016 set: DMD-33, a Demon Command themed deck *2017 set: Alcaclown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General in DMBD-01 *2018 set: Owen the Road, Zenith of "The End" in DMBD-06 Category:Race Category:Darkness Category:Demon Command Category:Command